dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Time Devil (3.5e Monster)
The rain pours down around you as you walk down a barren road; no sound can be heard above the pounding of the rain. Then there's something ahead of you, a skeletally thin figure with skin as black as night and a long, thin tail sweeping back and forth as it stands there. Before there is time to react it's upon you, moving faster than your eyes can follow, and a sound can be heard, just above the rain, a laugh. Time devils are extremely dangerous warriors in the infernal armies. Electing to hang back until the enemy is tired and then sweeping in to slaughter any remaining foes. Time devils stand anywhere from 6 feet to 7 feet tall, weigh anywhere from 100 to 175 pounds, and have pitch black skin and long tails that end in blade-like stingers. Time devils are the type to enjoy "playing with their food", taking their time to mock and laugh at their enemies before they finish them off. Time devils speak infernal and common. Combat Time devils enjoy every moment of combat, relishing every drop of blood that they spill as another would fine wine. Time devils can see a few second into the future and so tend to be rather aggressive in any battle they involve themselves in, always taking the offensive and striking at the enemy with unnatural precision and grace. A time devil’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as evil-aligned and lawful-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. (Su): Once per round, an elder time devil may take an extra standard action (either before or after its other actions in the round). Fear Aura (Su): An elder time devil can radiate a 15-foot-radius fear aura as a free action. A creature in the area must succeed on a DC 25 Will save or be affected as though by a fear spell (caster level 17th). A creature that successfully saves cannot be affected again by the same elder time devil's aura for 24 hours. Other devils are immune to the aura. The save DC is Charisma-based. (Su): Time devils can see perfectly in darkness of any kind, even that created by a deeper darkness spell. Slow (Su): A hit from a time devil’s tail makes the target seem to start moving at a different speed than the rest of the world. The opponent must succeed on a DC 18 Will save (normal time devil) or a DC 25 Will save (elder time devil) or be affected as though by a slow spell for 1d6 rounds. The save DC is Charisma-based. Spell-Like Abilities: At will—''greater teleport'' (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), blink; 1/day—''haste, ''true seeing, moment of prescience, foresight, ''time stop''. Caster level 17th for elder time devils. Caster level 8th for normal time devils. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Moment of prescience, foresight, and ''time stop'' are usable only by an elder time devil. (Sp): Once per day a time devil can attempt to summon 2d8 lemures or 1d6 bearded devils with a 50% chance of success, or another time devil with a 20% chance of success. This ability is the equivalent of a 4th-level spell. An elder time devil, once per day, can attempt to summon 2d10 lemures or 1d6 bearded devils and 2d4 bone devils with a 50% chance of success, or 1d4 normal time devil or another elder time devil with a 25% chance of success. This ability is the equivalent of a 4th-level spell. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster